


An Acid Trap, an Ineffective Maze, and a Long Suffering Robin

by MildlyRebelliousMint



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: Damian puts up with Grayson's shit, Dick and Kori are gross and couple-y, F/M, I need to go brush my teeth now, Starfire doesn't have time for your villianous motifs, idek what a timeline is seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MildlyRebelliousMint/pseuds/MildlyRebelliousMint
Summary: Damian aligns himself with an alien in order to rescue Dick Grayson. The actual rescue may or may not be necessary.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another ficlet written for my own benefit. Luckynumberblack is the one who encouraged me to post this, because they are a nice person. I continue to fail at time-lines.

Green energy is spilling from her eyes as she tears a brick wall apart with her bare hands. The air is filled with cement dust and the sound of growling and thumping. This is her third wall and her muscles are starting to heave with her breaths. She's filthy and her nails are ragged, but her skin shows little sign of damage.

Damian's father has called the alien a security threat in the past. She's only proving him right with such a reckless display. Damian can't find it in himself to mind. In fact, this is perhaps the only acceptable response for one in the alien's position. She kicks the last wall in, tears out a few bricks, and storms through.

Damian pulls on his respirator – because Grayson will give him that _look_ if he doesn't – then sprints after the alien.

The Quiz Master is cowering behind a table covered in buzzers, thick fingers grasping at a switch mechanism. To his right, Grayson is tied above a vat of acidic blue liquid, swinging himself back and forth in an absent manner that forces Damian to think him incapable of grasping his situation. He's dressed in civilian clothes, but when he sees Quiz Master is distracted, he flips himself up right so that he's holding the chain in his hands. The idiot that he is, Grayson spares energy to grin and give Damian a nod.

“You-! You cheaters!” Quiz Master splutters, “G-go back and solve my maze properly!”

Damian snorts, reaching for a batarang, “As if.”

“I'll lower him in!”

The alien curls her fingers, energy pulsating from her palm, “My friend has requested that I do not tear out my enemies' throats. I do _not_ recommend killing him.”

Quiz Master freezes, eyes darting between Damian and the alien. A snarl escapes both of their throats. Quiz Master's hands jerk into a position of surrender.

“Hey, guys,” Grayson says, and Damian glances over to see him frowning at his restraints, “I think this requires a release mechanism.

The alien yanks Quiz Master over the table and pushes him to Damian's feet.

“Watch him, please.”

Before Damian can respond, she's already turned around. She flies even with Grayson's knees and pulls apart the metal restraints, tendons visible with strain.

Grayson smiles at her. “That works.”

The second she holds out her arms, he lets himself drop. As soon as he's secure, her posture relaxes and she floats to the ground.

“You are okay?” she asks Grayson, voice gentle, as if she isn't the same alien who tore through four brick walls.

“Yep,” Grayson says, then aims a grin at Damian, “Thanks guys. That had to be a record as far as rescues go.”

“ _Tt_.” Damian pulls a rope from his belt and bends down to tie up Quiz Master.

“You know, Kori, you can put me down now.”

“He hurt your ankle.”

Just as Grayson parts his lips – presumably to say something stupid – the alien places a kiss on his forehead. “And you're never a burden, love.”

Grayson's smile turns sickening saccharine and his face flushes.

Damian attempts to express his insurmountable level of disgust in a single gagging noise.

Without missing a beat, the alien smiles at Damian, “Thank you, Robin, for your assistance.”

“I'm obligated to save my father's ward.”

“Below Raven level of emotional expression,” Grayson tells her like it means something.

The alien crinkles her nose and amusement slips into her voice, “I am still grateful. Your ferocity is to be admired.”

“I'm not sure that's what we should be encouraging here, Kori.”

The alien is fierce herself. Damian supposes if Grayson requires a mate, it should be one capable of offering protection. She's sugary, but Grayson’s weak mental capabilities might demand such treatment.

Just to be certain. “He'll likely require ridiculous amounts of commitment and attention.”

Grayson pulls a face and the alien blinks.

“I have meant to ask... Who must I battle for your hand in marriage?”

Yes, she seems acceptable.

 


End file.
